Didn't Know You Hailed Me
by Haalyle
Summary: Who knew having an interest in a particular song would harbor such consequences? One-shot! Warning: terrible puns!


**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: Alright, I'm basically writing this one-shot to keep me writing. Might seem silly, but writing one-shots tend to get me in the writing mood. Anyway, lately I've been listening to 'All Hail Shadow' (Crush 40 version, because that is awesome!) and this idea popped up into my head as I listened to it while browsing the internet.**

* * *

Didn't Know You Hailed Me

* * *

He didn't feel like running too fast, he wanted to enjoy the afternoon sunset and the music that played through the earphones that were plugged into his ears, the thumping music drowning out the world around him. The music player was on shuffle and contained a bunch of music that he had let Tails put onto it.

As the final notes of 'His World' played, Sonic slowed down to stop and admire the scenery around him. Mountains that climbed the sky looked like they were getting cold from the change in season. Red leaves flew in the soft autumn breeze. Judging by the low temperature, it was going to get very cold in the night and thought it best to return back to Tails before the sun completely set.

A guitar solo filled Sonic's ears, surprising him suddenly. He recognized this theme. And it wasn't his.

He glared at the footpath as he then looked up and began to run, not attempting to even change the song. He wasn't ever going to admit it out loud... especially to the hedgehog who the theme belonged to, but the song wasn't that bad.

Sonic sped up as he headed towards Tails' workshop, smiling slightly as the song continued and as it played through the first verse, began to sing the chorus.

"All hail Shadow! Heroes rise again!" He sang to himself as he slowed down upon approaching the workshop. He opened the door, without even a knock, and made no attempt at noticing the two that were already in the workshop.

"Bow your heads low. All hail Shadow!" He immediately stopped singing when his gaze was held by red eyes that stared dully at him. He closed his mouth and turned the music player off, throwing it onto the table.

The blue hedgehog was well aware of the two-tailed fox that was laughing in complete hysterics. Tails gripped the side of a table with his right hand while he held his stomach with his left, his cheeks becoming flushed.

"I didn't know you hailed me," The ebony hedgehog commented, rising an eye ride in curiosity.

"I don't," Sonic snapped in reply, turning his gaze to the laughing fox, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Tails held up his left hand, a large smile on his face, "You told me to put songs that you liked on there. I knew you liked 'All Hail Shadow' because you have it blaring through the stereo whenever I come in." Upon explaining this, Tails burst into another fit of laughter.

Shadow smirked, "Interesting..."

"Why are you even here?!" Sonic exclaimed loudly, anger quickly dropping to embarrassment. He was never going to live this one down.

"I invited him in because I needed someone to help me with this," Tails stated, stopping his laughter momentarily as he explained. He held up a wooden box that hand a handle at the far end of it that looked like it could be wind up, "Since you weren't here and he just happened to pass by. That's why he was here, he was actually just taking his leave."

"Now that I know you hail me, I'll keep that in mind for our future battles," Shadow told the blue hedgehog in a dark manner before moving around Sonic to leave the workshop.

Sonic shrugged, regaining his normal composure, "Eh, it doesn't bother me what you say. So what if I like your theme, that doesn't mean I hail you. Would you really think the only thing I listen are my themes? They get boring after awhile. Heck, sometimes I even listen to 'My Sweet Passion'." But Sonic knew he shouldn't have said that in front of his rival.

Shadow chuckled, lowering his head down, "I'll let Amy know."

"Well, since you know themes you've obviously listened to it," Sonic replied, a playful smirk on his muzzle that quickly disappeared as Shadow turned around to face him, a unreadable expression on his face.

Sonic shrugged again, closing his eyes as he commented, "Of course, I would like to think you don't always listen to your themes all the time. 'I Am... All of Me' has got to get boring after the twentieth time you've listened to it."

"It's an endless possibility," The ebony hedgehog replied.

"I'm sorry?" Sonic raised an eye ridge in confusion.

"Heh, you just worry about your world," Shadow turned away from the blue hedgehog and went to leave the workshop when Sonic stopped him.

"Never turn back!" The blue hero shouted out after his dark counterpart.

"Go reach for the stars or something, I'm done here," The ebony hedgehog commented, extending the gap between him and the workshop.

"C'mon Shadow! Open your heart! It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right!"

Tails couldn't stop the laughing that erupted from him. He fell onto the floor with a loud thud, causing the blue hedgehog to look away from the departing hedgehog and face his best friend with concern.

"Are you alright Tails?" Sonic asked, holding a hand out to the two-tailed fox.

Tails nodded, grabbing a hold of the blue hedgehog's hand and got up.

Everything was silent except for the pants of the young fox who was trying to get a steady breathing rhythm.

All seemed well...

And then they heard the ebony hedgehog from the doorway.

"Quite the Sonic Boom."

And the poor young kit started laughing once again, unable to stop.

Sonic held onto the fox in a tight grip, looking over his shoulder and smiling at Shadow.

"You might want to live and learn a few things. Live life, perhaps."

The ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes, sighing as he teleported away.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, what the heck just happened?**

 **This was originally supposed to be a Sonadow story, but as soon as I wrote one song title down, I couldn't stop! I'm so sorry for such terrible puns, please forgive me!**


End file.
